1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the layout of electronic circuits and more particularly to complex computer aided design layout and correction of rule violations in a design layout of, for example, an integrated circuit (IC) device or printed wiring board, in preparation for fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Design of an electronic circuit, for example, an integrated circuit (IC), is a complicated and time consuming process. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical design flow 100 of an integrated circuit device from conception through the generation of a fabrication ready design layout. Generally, design flow 100 commences with defining the design specifications or requirements, such as required functionality and timing, step 102. The requirements of the design are implemented, for example, as a net-list or electronic circuit description, step 104. The implementation can be performed by, for example, schematic capture (drawing the design with a computer aided design tool) or more typically, utilizing a high level description language such as VHDL, Verilog and the like. The implemented design is simulated to verify design accuracy, step 106. Design implementation and simulation are iterative processes. For example, errors found by simulation are corrected by design implementation and re-simulated.
Once the design is verified for accuracy with simulation, a design layout of the design is created, step 108. The design layout describes the detailed design geometries and the relative positioning of each design layer to be used in actual fabrication. The design layout is very tightly linked to overall circuit performance (area, speed and power dissipation) because the physical structure defined by the design layout determines, for example, the transconductances of the transistors, the parasitic capacitances and resistances, and the silicon area which is used to realize a certain function. The detailed design layout requires a very intensive and time-consuming design effort and is typically performed utilizing specialized computer aided design (CAD) or Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools.
The design layout is checked against a set of design rules in a design rule check (DRC), step 110. The created design layout must conform to a complex set of design rules in order, for example, to ensure a lower probability of fabrication defects. The design rules specify, for example, how far apart various layers must be, or how large or small various aspects of the layout must be for successful fabrication, given the tolerances and other limitations of the fabrication process. A design rule can be, for example, a minimum spacing amount between geometries and is typically closely associated to the technology, fabrication process and design characteristics. For example, different minimum spacing amounts between geometries can be specified for different sizes of geometries. DRC is a time-consuming iterative process that often requires manual manipulation and interaction by the designer. The designer performs design layout and DRC iteratively, reshaping and moving design geometries to correct all layout errors and achieve a DRC clean (violation free) design.
Circuit extraction is performed after the design layout is completed and error free, step 112. The extracted circuit identifies individual transistors and interconnections, for example, on various layers, as well as the parasitic resistances and capacitances present between the layers. A layout versus schematic check (LVS) is performed, step 114, where the extracted net-list is compared to the design implementation created in step 104. LVS ensures that the design layout is a correct realization of the intended circuit topology. Any errors such as unintended connections between transistors, or missing connections/devices, etc. must be corrected in the design layout before proceeding to post-layout simulation, step 116. The post-layout simulation is performed using the extracted net-list which provides a clear assessment of the circuit speed, the influence of circuit parasitics (such as parasitic capacitances and resistances), and any glitches that can occur due to signal delay mismatches. Once post-layout simulation is complete and all errors found by DRC are corrected, the design is ready for fabrication and is sent to a fabrication facility.
As electronic circuit densities increase and technology advances, for example, in deep sub-micron circuits, skilled designers attempt to maximize the utilization of the design layout and the manufacturability and reliability of the circuit. Deep sub-micron designs typically have stringent design rules that are often not recognized by EDA tools, for example, automated place and route tools. Therefore, when creating a design layout in step 108, for example, many design rule violations can be created that must be corrected.
Because EDA tools are increasingly relied upon to create design layouts, and because EDA tools do not prevent the creation of certain violations, thousands of violations can be created that must be corrected. Performing a DRC and manipulation of the design layout to correct these violations often requires manual interaction from the designer. Creation of a violation-free design layout becomes a critical time consuming process. Due to the complexity of the design and because the place and route design flow can be repeated throughout the design process, manually fixing violations is not an affordable approach. Therefore, a DRC correction CAD flow is needed to fix the design rule violations.